


well and truly stupid

by nymja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 8x3, Tumblr fill, dadvos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: Davos notices that the good lad from Flea Bottom has eyes for a Stark girl.





	1. Chapter 1

“Quite the fighter,” Davos says nonchalantly as he assists Gendry in fletching the new arrowheads to shafts. 

“Who?” Gendry asks half-heartedly, his attention focused on pouring melted down dragonglass into a mold. They don’t need it so much anymore, what with the wights dead, but steel or iron’s in low supply after the battle and they have enough of the stuff recovered to make use.

“The Stark girl.” Davos gives a short chuckle. “Small girl, but quick. Saw her atop the wall. Took out at least a dozen of them with nothing but a staff.”

“Wasn’t just a staff,” Gendry mutters under his breath.

“What’s that, lad?”

“Nothin’.” He pours the rest of the dragonglass, then sets it on its side to cool. 

“Never seen a high-born lass do something like that.” Gendry glances at Davos then, seeing him rubbing his chin in contemplation. “Suppose it’s true what they say about Northern girls.”

“And what’s that?” Gendry adjusts the leather around his forearms. He tries to keep his voice as neutral as possible, unaware of the slightly amused look Davos sends his back.

Davos puts some of his completed arrows in a nearby quiver. There’s blood stains in some of the bindings in leather that he doubts will come out. The tanner died, after all. “Just that they’ve a mind of their own, and they’ll let you know it.”

A little smile forms on Gendry’s lips. He taps the side of the mold, and a litter of arrowheads fall from it. “Yeah that’s about right.”

“Know a Northern girl, do you?”

Gendry clears his throat. “Enough of them around.”

“Any catching your eye in particular?”

He can’t lie. “There’s one.”

“She a fighter?”

“You could say that.” He tries to keep his attention focused on inspecting the arrowheads. 

“Good fighter?”

“Yes.” Couple of them have extra dragonglass from him overfilling the mold. He’s got to pay better attention next time-

“Dark hair?”

“Yeah.”

“From here?”

He hits what’s left out of the mold with a small hammer. “Mhm.”

“Arya Stark?”

“That’s right.”

Gendry pauses. Blinks. His jaw goes a little slack as he looks up to face Davos for the first time since they started on the arrows together. The old man gives nothing away with his straight face, gaze focused on his work. 

“I…” Gendry finds he has nothing to say for himself. “It’s not…” But it is. “That is, we’re not…” They did, though.

His face is burning, and it’s not from the heat of the forge. “We haven’t really talked about it, yet. Been too much to do since the battle.”

“Then there’s something to talk about?”

Arya’s right. He’s truly stupid. 

“We’re old friends,” he explains weakly.

“That’s good,” Davos placates. Then gives him a wink so fast Gendry barely notices it. “And don’t you worry, this old man can keep a secret.”

Gendry breathes a sigh of relief-

“That lad, however,” Davos continues seamlessly as he nods somewhere over Gendry’s shoulder. “Not sure what to say about him.”

Gendry turns around quickly.

Jon Snow stands, holding an armload of beaten breastplates in his arms. His eyes move slowly from Davos to Gendry.

“…how much you hear?” Gendry asks, feeling the urge to remind Jon, very emphatically, that their fathers were best friends.

“Enough.”

“I can explain-”

“You’re right,” Jon says in a tone that implies he can’t deal with this right now. “She’s a good fighter.”

Arya’s older brother pointedly places a sword next to the damaged armor he drops on Gendry’s work table. “That’ll need sharpening.” 

Gendry doesn’t know what to read on Jon’s expression before he leaves the forge. Only that it had narrowed eyes.

Davos laughs, and Gendry swears to himself before grabbing a whetstone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't planning on another chapter, but this drabble seems to go well with the previous one :D

“How long’s it been, then? The two of you?” **  
**

Arya doesn’t realize the question’s directed at her until the man clears his throat. She looks up from where she’s bent over, washing her hands after a day spent cleaning up the mess her home’s become.

She vaguely remembers the man as one who was friends with Jon. Recalls his voice, as he called commands to archers. If for those reasons alone, she decides to entertain what he has to say. 

“Excuse me?” Arya stands up, drying her hands quickly with a rag to prevent the cold.

He nods to her in greeting. “Davos.”

“Arya.”

“It seems we have mutual friend.”

She pulls on her gloves. “Jon?”

“No.” The man, Davos, gives her a wane smile. “Gendry. A good lad.”

Arya’s expression is a calm mask, save for the slightest raising of an eyebrow. “He is.”

“I understand you know each other.”

“We do.”

A long pause. “If you don’t mind me saying, Lady Stark-”

“Arya.”

“-he’s quite taken with you.” Davos clears his throat. “Would hate to see anything happen to him. One way or another.”

She stares at him. And he stares back, though looking a little more uncomfortable at the exchange. When he goes to cough into his hand, a noise that’s clearly forced, it all slides into place.

“...are you asking me about my intentions?”

Davos clears his throat again. “Wouldn’t be my place to do so, my lady.”

“Arya.” Her other brow rises to meet the arched one. “You’re worried about him.” It’s not a question.

Davos gives her another one of his wane smiles. “Just looking out for the lad, one low-born to another.”

Arya takes this in with a nod. “How do you know each other?”

“Rather not get into that.”

“Why not?”

“...Dragonstone. Was a long night in the cells, only had each other for company.”

She goes still with the implication, then bites her bottom lip as she pulls up her gloves for a better fit.

“I waited for someone like him,” she finally says. “I didn’t know that’s what I was doing. But then I saw him coming through the gates and…” Arya gives a small shrug, unable to say the rest. But she thinks he understands.

“Well now, that’s good then.” Davos lets out a little sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in. “He may not look it, or say it, or seem it, but he’s the sensitive sort.”

Arya smirks. Davos grins in return.

“Ser Davos,” Arya says with a respectful nod of the head.

“Arya,” he replies, giving her a clap on the shoulder before they both go their separate ways.

\--

“What were you talking to Arya for?” Gendry asks him later, the pair sharing some mealy apples for a mid-day meal.

Bless the lad, he sounds nervous.

“Nothing much,” Davos says idly as he peels the skin off with a knife. “Just intentions.”

Gendry sends him a confused look, and Davos lets out a small chuckle before biting into the apple.


End file.
